


i'd jump in front of a zombie for you, baby

by ihaveacleverfandomurl



Series: Twinyards Appreciation Week 2019 [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, F/M, Gore, M/M, Multi, showing trust by sharing knives? more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveacleverfandomurl/pseuds/ihaveacleverfandomurl
Summary: Katelyn would protect Aaron with her life. Why didn't Andrew understand that?(November 7 - Andrew, with Aaron’s People)
Relationships: Katelyn & Andrew Minyard, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Twinyards Appreciation Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534991
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: Twinyards Appreciation Week 2019





	i'd jump in front of a zombie for you, baby

**Author's Note:**

> TW: gory zombie guts  
Written for [Twinyards Appreciation Week](https://twinyardsappreciationweek.tumblr.com/)!  
I’m slowly dyin over twinyard week bc I’m not fully satisfied with the content I’m putting out rip  
but hey I was watching an old last of us playthrough and my zombie au came back out (which is good bc people actually asked for it, bless…;u; maybe I’ll turn it into a full on, better thought out fic sometime)  
[here's the first part of this au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244325/chapters/50582912), an Andreil oneshot prompt I did!

Katelyn felt the fourth pebble bounce off her boot, and the fifth off the back of her head before she finally turned and snarled, “Andrew, do you have a _problem_?”

Andrew merely rolled the small stones in his palm and picked out another to toss at her shoulder. They looked like pieces of rubble from the walls of the bar that they were holed up in for the night.

“I’m trying to keep watch, unless you _wanted_ us to all be eaten by zombies.”

“Huh. Because if I recall, yesterday, my brother very nearly _did_ get eaten on your watch.” Andrew dropped the rocks to pull out one of his knives, polishing it on the edge of his jacket. The moonlight caught the blade, and Katelyn clenched her fists. “Isn’t that funny.”

Aaron, who’d been curled up with his backpack as his pillow next to her, sleeping, sat up at that. He’d come out of their surprise altercation with a horde yesterday with deep wounds across his chest, but no bite. “Andrew, don’t you fucking —”

Katelyn silenced him with a look and turned back to Andrew. She could fight her own battles.

Everybody was awake now — Nicky sitting with his fingers over his mouth, Kevin glaring up at the ceiling from where he lay, even a pale Neil with his good arm slung across his face, his other still bandaged in a makeshift sling.

“Stop with the passive aggressive rocks and say it.”

Andrew’s eyes flashed. “I don’t like you. I don’t trust you. I don’t know why you’re here.”

“We’ve been traveling together for what, two months now? I’ve proven myself. I’ve helped you with patching your boyfriend up — the boyfriend who got hurt on _your_ watch, but no one’s blamed you for that. Do you think I wouldn’t immediately jump in front of a zombie for mine? I care about Aaron, Andrew.”

“Shut up,” Kevin muttered, shoving himself up from the floor, and Katelyn went to argue, but he raised a hand, eyes searching the darkness outside the bar windows. “I heard something.”

_Shit._

Suddenly everyone was on their feet, gathering their jackets, packs, weapons. Katelyn heard Aaron groan in pain as he pulled his backpack on, and she reached back to wrap a hand around his arm. “Stay behind me. You’re hurt. Not in any shape to be doing hand-to-hand combat.”

“I’m not _that_ bad —”

“No, Aaron. Stay back,” Katelyn said firmly as the first zombie shuffled its way into sight and she raised her gun and took aim.

* * *

It was large, too large of a group. They had to fight their way out of the bar to avoid being cornered, but they just found themselves trapped outside, back-to-back in pairs and trios, desperately trying to keep the crowd at bay. Aaron had listened to her, stayed back and shot what he could, but he was sticking to her now, out of ammo, and it made Katelyn sick with anxiety. He really couldn’t fight back in this state, and the zombies showed no signs of stopping.

Katelyn went to shoot a crawling corpse that was dragging itself too close. The trigger pulled, the gun clicked. Again and again. Loaded, but jammed. Aaron made a wounded noise as she tried once more, to no avail. “Fuck!”

The zombie grabbed at her ankle, wide, dead eyes staring up at her, half gone jaw unhinging for a bite — and a knife clattered to a sliding stop against her foot. Katelyn kicked at the blade to flip the handle into her grasp, driving it between the creature’s eyes, black blood and bile oozing from the skull of a now motionless dead thing.

Aaron clutched at her arm as she looked up to meet Andrew’s eyes across the courtyard. There was no mistaking the owner of the knife dripping zombie guts in her hand.

Grimly, Katelyn nodded, and coolly, Andrew returned it.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: let me know which of the Twinyard Week fics you'd like to see added to/rewritten & expanded first [in this poll](https://www.quiz-maker.com/poll2600440x78d64920-74)! (This particular AU would probably be written from the same POV as part one & focus on Andreil)  
feel free to chat to me about aftg on tumblr @ [foxy-exy](https://foxy-exy.tumblr.com/)! [Here's the rebloggable fic post](https://foxy-exy.tumblr.com/post/188890498228/id-jump-in-front-of-a-zombie-for-you-baby%22)! & here's [my cosplay instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kayizcray/) with some aftg cosplay on it!  
-  
comments are my lifeblood ( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
